1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for arranging randomly oriented articles of roughly equal size in a predetermined pattern and to a method of making such apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art and as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,222 to provide an apparatus for arranging randomly oriented articles of roughly equal size in a predetermined pattern and which comprises, means for receiving the articles and disposing same in at least one substantially rectilinear row and in a single layer thereof, an accumulator for receiving the articles from the row with the accumulator having moving means for moving the articles therethrough and cooperating gate means for controlling the articles moved through the accumulator and with the moving means and gate means being independently driven, and a collection device for collecting the articles from the accumulator. However, in the above-mentioned apparatus, the accumulator portion thereof does not provide control of articles in an optimum manner.
The need also exists in an apparatus of the above type to provide suitable gates which prevent what is referred to as a shingling of articles being processed therethrough. In addition, the need exists to provide precise control in apparatus of the above type of any desired plurality of articles in a more positive manner than has been proposed heretofore.
Thus, it is apparent that apparatus of the above type have deficiencies.